


Wszystko, co się nawinie

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Apple Bloom ma plan, który pozwoli Znaczkowej Lidze sprawdzić się pod kątem wielu różnych talentów jednocześnie. Nie ma opcji, żeby coś poszło nie tak!A że wszystkie dorosłe kucyki w mieście zadrżały? To szczegół.





	Wszystko, co się nawinie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything and Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348579) by FanOfMostEverything. 



> Tłumaczenie: WierzbaGames  
> Korekta: Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Zandi

**Przepisy na katastrofę, s. 235**

Scootaloo zmarszczyła brwi i cicho powtarzała słowo, spacerując po kuchni w Butiku Karuzela. W końcu pokręciła głową i spytała:

– _Co_ robimy?

– Paellę – powtórzyła Apple Bloom.

– A to nie owoc?

Sweetie Belle potrząsnęła głową.

– To papaja.

Scootaloo wzruszyła skrzydłami.

– Skoro tak mówisz. To z czego jest ta pa-jaja?

– Paella. Ciocia Apple Empanada mówi, że można tam dać, co się chce! – Apple Bloom rozpromieniła się. – Wydaje mi się, że jak użyjemy wszystkich składników, o jakich pomyślimy, to na pewno zdobędziemy znaczki za gotowanie.

– A Rarity ma najlepiej zaopatrzoną kuchnię w Ponyville! – dodała Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo przewróciła oczami.

– To raczej najlepiej zaopatrzona kuchnia z tych, do których jeszcze mamy wstęp.

Apple Bloom spojrzała na nią spode łba.

– A tobie co zalazło za skrzydło?

Scootaloo usiadła i skrzyżowała przednie kopyta.

– Gotowanie jest słabe.

– Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że Rainbow Dash nie gotuje.

– Bo nie musi! Poza tym, gdzie miałaby wstawić piekarnik? _Pod_ dom?

– Dziewczyny! – zawołała Sweetie Belle. – Kłótnie nas nigdzie nie doprowadzą, a Rarity nie będzie siedzieć w spa nie wiadomo ile.

Apple Bloom i Scootaloo wymieniły ostatnie spojrzenia, po czym się pogodziły.

– Masz rację – powiedziała Scootaloo. – To od czego zaczynamy?

– Cóż – powiedziała Apple Bloom, po czym wyjęła przepis ze swojej torby – każdą paellę trzeba zacząć od ryżu.

– Ryżu? – Sweetie uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Em, z tym może być problem.

Obie jej przyjaciółki rzuciły jej podirytowane spojrzenia.

– Co się stało z „najlepiej wyposażoną kuchnią w Ponyville”? – spytała Scootaloo.

Sweetie skrzywiła się i rozświetliła róg.

– Rarity ma wiele rzeczy! – Aura koloru limonki otaczała kolejne szafki, które pootwierały się na oścież. Sweetie wytarła spocone czoło. – Widzisz? Nie ma tylko ryżu.

Scootaloo oklapła.

– No, to z tego nici. A może spróbujemy połykania mieczy? Mój tata ma…

– Czekaj chwilę. – Apple Bloom cofnęła się i omiotła kuchnię wzrokiem. – Może jednak coś z tego będzie.

– Ale powiedziałaś, że pandora musi być z ryżem.

– Paella. I tak, powinna – Bloom się uśmiechnęła – ale możemy to ominąć. Po prostu musimy być kreatywne.

Scootaloo spojrzała na Sweetie.

– Według ciebie to ma sens? Bo ja myślę, że AB już nie wie, co mówi.

– Jestem tutaj.

Scootaloo wzruszyła skrzydłami.

– Tak, i…?

Apple Bloom potrząsnęła głową.

– Słuchajcie, próbuję powiedzieć, że nadal możemy zrobić coś, co będzie miało po trochę wszystkiego. Po prostu to nie będzie paella. Mamy mąkę, cukier, tony przypraw, syropów i takich tam… Sweetie, są jajka w lodówce?

Sweetie skinęła głową.

– Zdecydowanie. Sprawdziłam, zanim przyszłyście.

Bloom usiadła, uśmiechając się na myśl o wspaniałej, znaczkowej przyszłości.

– Ligo? Upieczemy ciasto.

– Jakie konkretnie ciasto?

– Co? – Apple Bloom otrząsnęła się z rozmarzenia i spojrzała na Sweetie Belle spode łba. – Obojętnie jakie ciasto!

Sweetie zaczęła kręcić kółka kopytkiem.

– Mówię tylko, że jeśli nie mamy przepisu…

– Pfff. A na co komu przepis? – Scootaloo zaczęła grzebać w garnkach i patelniach Rarity. – Po prostu zmieszamy to, co może smakować dobrze, wrzucimy do piekarnika i bum! Mamy znaczki.

Apple Bloom się uśmiechnęła.

– Zdaje mi się, że mówiłaś, że gotowanie jest słabe.

Scootaloo nie odpowiedziała od razu, ponieważ jej usta były zajęte pomaganiem kopytom w wyciągnięciu największej blachy, jaką znalazła na stercie. Kiedy ją wyciągnęła (wraz ze wszystkimi naczyniami, które na niej leżały), powiedziała:

– Wolę mieć słaby znaczek niż nie mieć żadnego. Poza tym, moim talentem może być robienie z gotowania czegoś super.

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać.

*

Scootaloo spoglądała to na jedno pudełko, to na drugie.

– Ej, do ciasta daje się sodę czy proszek do pieczenia?

Apple Bloom wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Wrzuć oba.

– Jasne.

*

Pomyślawszy chwilę przy półce z przyprawami, Scootaloo chwyciła pojemnik pełen czerwonawych nitek.

– Hej, Sweetie, co to?

– O, nie wiedziałam, że Rarity ciągle ma trochę szafranu.

– Wrzucamy?

Sweetie pokiwała głową z boku na bok.

– Cóż, raczej nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Wydaje mi się, że nawet tego nie lubi; prawie nigdzie tego nie dodaje.

– Super. To wrzucę wszystko.

*

Sweetie wytrzeszczyła oczy na to, co Apple Bloom przywiozła w wózku.

– Mikstury? Chcesz dodać _mikstury_ do ciasta?

Bloom uniosła brew.

– No, _miałam zamiar_ ugotować w nich ryż.

– Ehe… – Sweetie odchrząknęła. – Ale czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?

– Nie, warzyłam je wiele razy. Absolutnie bezpieczne.

– To mi podsunęło pomysł. – Scootaloo zeskoczyła z jednego z garnków, których używały, by dosięgnąć do blatu. Brzęczenie jej skrzydeł szybko oddaliło się od butiku.

– Jak myślisz, co ona kombinuje? – spytała Apple Bloom

Sweetie zadrżała.

 – Prawie boję się pomyśleć…

Brzęczenie powróciło, a Scootaloo przygalopowała z powrotem do kuchni, próbując złapać oddech i balansując na głowie na wpół pełny słoik.

Pozostałe spojrzały na niego.

– Płynna tęcza? – Sweetie cofnęła się o krok, szeroko otwierając oczy.

– Oszalałaś!? – krzyknęła Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo prychnęła.

– Spokojnie, przecież nie dodałam do tego chmury ani piór.

– Tego się nie je!

– Racja, jeśli jest prosto z fabryki pogody. Rainbow Dash sama używa tego w domu i mówiła mi, że nawet w oczy nie kłuje. To jest całkowicie bezpieczne.

Zanim którakolwiek zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Scootaloo wlała zawartość słoika do blachy. Kolory płynnie wymieszały się z ciastem.

Kiedy już stało się jasne, że nie zanosi się na wybuch ani żywicę, Sweetie ugięła się z ulgą.

– Mogło być naprawdę źle. Znaczy, _co wy sobie w ogóle myślicie!?_

– Co? – Apple Bloom zamrugała, trzymając w kopytach pustą butelkę po eliksirze. – Mówiłam, że są bezpieczne.

– Ale z tęczą…

– Super! – zawołała Scootaloo, patrząc na ciasto. – Teraz paski zmieniają kolory!

Sweetie odczekała kilka chwil, przygryzając wargi. Kolory się zmieniały, ale nic więcej się nie działo.

– Cóż, myślę, że skoro są bezpieczne z osobna, to powinny być w porządku razem.

– Myślisz, że piekarnik się nagrzał?

Cała trójka odwróciła się do urządzenia.

– Cóż, świeci na czerwono – powiedziała Scootaloo. – To chyba dobry znak.

Sweetie telekinetycznie otworzyła piekarnik. Owionęła ją fala gorącego powietrza.

– Chyba masz rację – powiedziała. – Teraz musimy to tam włożyć.

Odsunęła się i zmarszczyła pyszczek, a aura z jej rogu stała się jaśniejsza. Blacha z ciastem ledwo się przesunęła.

– Dawaj, Sweetie!

– Jeszcze tylko trochę!

Sweetie jęknęła, skupiając tyle magii, ile zdołała, na blasze z ciastem. Dla jej rogu była ona znacznie cięższa niż dla kopyt. Mimo to zdołała podnieść ją o kilka centymetrów, by Scootaloo i Apple Bloom mogły wcisnąć pod nią swoje pyszczki i przenieść ją przez resztę drogi. Obie chwiejnie przesuwały się w stronę kuchenki. Ciężar blachy ciągle się zmieniał, gdy Sweetie próbowała z nią walczyć.

Kiedy znalazły się tuż przed drzwiczkami, Scootaloo powiedziała:

– Na trzy.

– Trzy! Trzy! – krzyknęła Sweetie.

Jej róg zaczął iskrzyć.

– Trzy!

Scootaloo i Apple Bloom machnęły głowami, rzucając blachą z ciastem. Sweetie pchnęła swoją magią w tym samym kierunku, wtrącając formę do piekarnika z brzdękiem i chlapnięciem.

Apple Bloom zamknęła drzwiczki, a Sweetie Belle upadła.

– Au… – jęknął jednorożec, łapiąc się kopytami za głowę.

Scootaloo usiadła obok.

– Świetnie się spisałaś, Sweetie.

– Nie mogę gadać. Umieram.

Oczy Apple Bloom rozszerzyły się.

– Ona … ona tak naprawdę nie umiera, prawda?

Scootaloo przełknęła ślinę.

– Em, tego chyba jeszcze nie miałyśmy na biologii.

Sweetie zajęczała długo i głośno.

– Powinnyśmy podejść i sprawdzić.

 – A co z… och, kogo obchodzi ciasto? To brzmiało trochę jak z filmu o zombie. – Scootaloo stanęła na tylnych nogach, podnosząc Sweetie Belle. – Uch, pomóż mi włożyć ją do wózka. Możemy zapytać pierwszego jednorożca, którego spotkamy, czy to jest poważne.

Apple Bloom uklękła przed nimi.

– I co robić, jeśli jest.

– Racja.

Scootaloo przełożyła Sweetie tak, że jej podbródek zwisał nad tułowiem Apple Bloom, po czym wsunęła się pod bezwładne kończyny jednorożca.

Razem udało im się wsadzić ją do wózka. Scootaloo jechała tak płynnie, jak tylko mogła, a Apple Bloom dotrzymywała Sweetie towarzystwa.

– Spokojnie, Sweetie – powiedziała. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wtem butik eksplodował za ich plecami.

*

Ponyville już nie było. W jego miejscu była wijąca się, bezkształtna masa, która bulgotała i falowała. Była nakrapiana w wielu kolorach, które nie powinny nawet istnieć. Rozprzestrzeniała się niczym jakaś pleśń, zajmując coraz większy obszar wioski. Mieszkańcy zostali ewakuowani. Trzy księżniczki nie miały tyle szczęścia.

Unosząc się nad ruinami, ostatni alikorn i jedyny draconequus opracowywali plan działania.

– Cóż, właśnie udowodniliśmy, że moje moce nie mogą tego zmienić – powiedział Discord – a błyszczące wybuchy energii nie są w moim stylu.

Twilight, nie odwracając wzroku od wielkiej plamy, zmrużyła oczy w zamyśleniu.

– Jeżeli użyjesz ogromnej ilości magii chaosu w tym samym momencie, gdy ja rzucę zaklęcie, to może uda się to zatrzymać.

Discord wydał pomruk.

– Zazwyczaj lubię niepewność, ale nie jestem przekonany, czy w tej sytuacji powinniśmy polegać na „może”. Czy ty i dziewczyny nie możecie użyć na tym swojej Tęczowej Mocy?

– Już próbowałyśmy. – Twilight wskazała kopytem na kilka krystalicznych gałęzi, wystających ze szlamu.

– Ach. No, cóż. – Discord wygiął szyję, aż mu kości chrupnęły. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim wszystko ogarnął. – No, to huzia na Józia, czy jak tam nazwiemy to coś.

Twilight zamknęła oczy.

– Na mój znak. – Jej róg się zaświecił, szybko się rozjaśniając. Kiedy światło zaczęło jej przeciekać przez powieki, a jej róg otoczył wyższy od niej słup magii, krzyknęła: – TERAZ!

Discord wciąż czekał. Nie dlatego, że się wahał, ale po to, by dać promieniowi czas na dotarcie do plamy. Zaledwie zaklęcie Twilight otarło się o cel, klasnął łapami.

Promień zetknął się ze szlamem, w którym światło zawirowało jak w kalejdoskopie. Rozległ się ogłuszający, wstrząsający jęk, niby krzyk samej rzeczywistości.

Twilight zachwiała się w powietrzu i wdrapała się na chmurę. Zapadła się w nią do połowy, zanim jej ciało stwierdziło, że ma pod sobą stały grunt.

– Zadziałało? – wykrztusiła.

Discord usiadł obok niej, podziwiając widoki i pozbywając się skurczy z nadgarstków. Światło wróciło do normy i na całej szerokości masy uformowały się ogromne bańki. Rozerwały się wszystkie naraz i już się nie zamknęły. Gaz uciekał z dźwiękiem przypominającym wypuszczanie wiatrów przez tuzin smoków.

– Gratulacje, Twilight! – Discord podniósł głos przez hałas, prawie krzycząc: – Zrobiliśmy największą na świecie poduszkę pierdziuszkę!

Jeszcze kilka sekund i ze stwora grożącego zjedzeniem Ponyville uszło całe powietrze. Był bezwładny jak surowa pizza rzucona na miasto. Twilight pochyliła się nad krawędzią chmury, przypatrując się temu wszystkiemu.

– Udało się. A wcale nie byłam tego pewna.

Discord kiwnął głową, marszcząc brwi.

– W takim razie jest już martwy?

– Nie jestem pewna, czy kiedykolwiek żył.

– No, to dobrze. Nienawidzę zabijania rzeczy, szczególnie tych interesujących.

Twilight spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

– To coś mogło opanować całą Equestrię.

Discord odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Czyli interesujące. Rozumiem, że byłoby to problematyczne dla populacji kucyków, ale cóż.

Twilight tylko burknęła i położyła podbródek na chmurze.

– W każdym razie, co mu w końcu zrobiłeś?

– Nic, ponieważ to by nie zadziałało. Sprawiłem jednak, że przez ułamek sekundy w zajmowanej przez niego przestrzeni pi równało się pięć. – Discord skrzywił się, machając swoją lwią łapą z boku na bok. – Nie jest to łatwe, nawet dla mnie, ale nie powiedziałaś mi, jak ogromnego napływu potrzebujesz.

– Grunt, że zadziałało. Czy możesz stamtąd wydostać pozostałe księżniczki?

Discord oparł się o chmurę, zamknął oczy i wziął ręce za głowę.

– Za kilka minut. Nic im nie będzie. Nawet Kredens tak właściwie _nie potrzebuje_ powietrza.

– Discordzie…

– Bo nie potrzebuje. – Uchylił jedno oko. – Jak to się tak właściwie stało? Nie było mnie tu od samego początku.

Twilight westchnęła.

– To miało być ciasto.

Discord zachichotał.

– Rozumiem już, czemu zazwyczaj to Spike przygotowuje jedzenie.

– To nie ja je zrobiłam. To dzieło Znaczkowej Ligi.

– Ach, tak, to ma sens. – Discord zamrugał i otworzył szeroko oczy z większym przerażeniem niż kiedykolwiek w trakcie walki. Oderwał sobie pysk (bezkrwawo, jak Trixie kiedyś zrobiła z Pinkie Pie) i wrzucił go do kosza oznaczonego ośmioramienną gwiazdą, nałożoną na symbol zagrożenia biologicznego. Oba przedmioty zniknęły i Discord powiedział nowowyrośniętymi ustami: – Co wy, kucyki, ze mną _robicie_?

Twilight nie mogła powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

– Daj spokój. Koniec przerwy. Mamy jeszcze dużo pracy, zanim będziemy mogli przekazać wszystkim dobre wieści.

*

W jednym z namiotów obozu ewakuacyjnego Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Applejack spoglądały groźnie na klaczki o wciąż gładkich boczkach.

– Czego się dzisiaj nauczyłyście, dziewczęta? – spytała Rarity.

– Jeśli nie jesteś pewna, o co chodzi w przepisie – odpowiedziała natychmiast Sweetie Belle – nie dodawaj wszystkiego, co jest w kuchni.

– I? – powiedziała Applejack.

– Nie dodawaj żadnych mikstur, szczególnie tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co się stanie – dodała Apple Bloom.

Dash nachyliła się nad nimi.

– _I?_

– Płynna tęcza nie jest zabawką – powiedziała Scootaloo.

Spike, stojący na zewnątrz, tuż obok namiotu, wybekał zwój. Złapał go i pospiesznie rozwinął, omal go nie rozdzierając.

– „Udało nam się” – przeczytał. – Udało im się!

Wszystkie pobliskie kucyki zawiwatowały. Kilka z nich przebiegło przez obóz, roznosząc wieści. Tylko Pinkie Pie, wciąż płacząc na ramieniu Fluttershy, nie przyłączyła się do świętowania.

– Już dobrze, Pinkie – powiedziała Fluttershy, głaszcząc grzywę przyjaciółki. – Sprzątną wszystko, zanim się obejrzysz.

– Smakowało okropnie, Fluttershy. Smakowało _okropnie_!


End file.
